


【唐飛】緣來就是你

by Kaene0915



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: 平行時空的唐毅和孟少飛AU





	1. 約會

**Author's Note:**

> 老掉牙的文章名稱XDDD

唐毅身為世海集團的老闆，沒什麼時間談戀愛。  
而自從妹妹紅葉和特助道一交往後，紅葉開始慫恿唐毅多多參加社交活動，甚至想幫他安排相親，但唐毅堅決反對。

直到某次他們兩個因為一件小事打賭，唐毅賭輸了，只好乖乖聽從紅葉的安排。

「欸唐毅，你想跟男生還是女生約會啊？你不是通吃嗎?」紅葉邊滑手機邊問。

「...。」唐毅選擇無視。

「喂，我在跟你說話欸！」紅葉頭都沒抬，對著手機叫道。

「好，那我就隨便幫你約一個男生。」紅葉露出詭異的笑容。

唐毅仍舊假裝什麼都沒聽到。

「訂好了！」紅葉開心的起身，洋洋得意地宣布：「今天晚上六點，套圈圈餐廳。他會穿一件粉紅青蛙衣服，哈哈哈哈聽起來就很可愛。」

「別忘了，我晚上會來公司接你。」

「等一..下...」  
唐毅話都還沒說完，紅葉就走出辦公室了。

這件事導致唐毅一整天都沒心情辦公，莫名其妙就得跟陌生人吃飯，而且完全沒有給人心理準備的時間。最後他決定就把這次「約會」當作是去見客戶吧。

紅葉開著黑色普通轎車來接唐毅，他一上車，紅葉就開始不停地說。  
「欸唐毅你看我開這台，比較低調。對方不知道你是老闆，所以也不要給他太大壓力；或讓他覺得你是凱子就想倒貼，你看我想得是不是很周到？」  
「對方是警察欸，人好像還不錯，長得蠻可愛的。」  
「等一下你先下車進去，我去停車，然後我會坐得遠遠的，不打擾你們。」  
唐毅嗯了一聲，內心煩悶無比。

當唐毅走進套圈圈餐廳時，表面上裝得若無其事，內心其實無比嫌棄。因為餐廳如其名，最裡面擺放了套圈遊戲，一群小朋友圍繞著它，尖叫嘻笑著，每個人都想把手中的圓圈套進小柱子。

那個人還沒到，於是唐毅就在紅葉訂的位置坐了下來，倒了兩杯水。

「抱歉，我好像遲到了1分鐘！」一個男聲從身後傳來，來人長得眉清目秀，還牽著一個小孩。

「欸？怎麼是男生？我不是約女生嗎？先生你是不是坐錯位置了？」他疑惑的問，又低下頭跟小孩說：「小趙，你先自己去玩。」  
被稱作小趙的小孩點點頭，快樂的跑向那群孩子，加入混戰。

「我沒有坐錯。」唐毅迅速釐清了整件事—紅葉設局給他跳。  
「但⋯我記得我是約女生啊⋯她還說喜歡小孩，所以我特地借了我朋友的小孩一起來玩⋯」男子為難的看著唐毅，躊躇了一會兒。  
「那就這樣吧。」唐毅準備起身走人，他沒興趣跟一個執著於「女生」的男性「約會」，還穿著愚蠢的粉紅青蛙衣服，嘖。

「欸欸欸，算了沒關係，既然都來了，就一起吃個飯吧。」男子趕忙攔住欲離去的唐毅，再坐到對面的位置。

男子似乎有些不知所措，但還是強裝鎮定，開口說道：「我叫孟少飛，是警察。請問你叫？」  
「唐毅。」  
「哦，你好。」孟少飛摸摸鼻子，心想又不是他的錯，態度這麼冷漠。他拿起菜單，問：「你要吃什麼？我沒來過這家餐廳，也不知道什麼好吃。」他開始自言自語。「小趙就吃兒童餐好了。嗯…不然我吃泰式雞排好了，應該很好吃吧。」

兩人都點好後，氣氛尷尬。  
「所以，怎麼是你來呀？」孟少飛努力搭話。  
「我打賭輸了。」  
「所以你們在打賭？我變成賭注？那這樣怎麼感覺是我虧啊！」孟少飛戲劇性的抱頭。  
唐毅終於笑了。  
「你還是笑起來好看，幹嘛一直死人臉。」孟少飛笑笑地說，唐毅聽到又把笑容收了起來。  
「變臉變真快。」孟少飛在心裡吐槽道。

「叔叔，我好餓～」小趙走來孟少飛身邊，撒嬌道。  
「等一下就來囉，要不要先坐著休息？」孟少飛摸摸小趙的頭，小趙乖巧的點點頭。  
「孟叔叔，他是誰？」  
「呃，他是叔叔的好朋友，叫唐毅。」孟少飛向唐毅眨眼。  
「唐叔叔你好，我叫趙立安，朋友都叫我趙子，孟叔叔叫我小趙。」小趙笑咪咪的說。  
唐毅沒怎麼跟小孩相處過，只能露出一個僵硬的笑容：「小趙你好。」  
「小趙，唐毅是死人臉，你要體諒他，他不是故意的。」孟少飛悄聲在小趙耳邊說。  
「我聽得到。」唐毅挑眉。  
「唐叔叔，你不開心嗎？」小趙歪頭問道。  
「沒有，只是我是第一次吃這種形式的飯。」  
「原來你會說超過五個字的話！」孟少飛驚訝。

空氣凝結。  
所幸服務生及時送來了三人的餐點。

孟少飛看著淋著紅辣椒醬汁、炸得酥脆的雞排，露出滿意的笑。他先咬了一口，再灌下一口冰可樂。  
「啊～～～爽！」  
唐毅看著他。  
「怎麼了？你不知道吃辣就是要配可樂？」孟少飛拿著可樂坐到唐毅身邊，「先吃一口辣的，」他把唐毅點的食物夾起來送到唐毅嘴邊。他知道唐毅剛剛點辣味香腸麵疙瘩，所以一定是辣的。唐毅往後退，試圖拒絕。  
「哎呀，試試看嘛！」孟少飛堅持不懈，又把筷子往他嘴邊放，手還貼心地接著，避免食物掉下去。  
唐毅勉為其難的張開嘴含住，孟少飛趕緊拿可樂給他。  
「快點快點快點，喝進去，你會覺得超爽！」  
他只覺得差點被嗆死。

「你這個人啊，不懂吃。」孟少飛惋惜地搖搖頭，回到自己的位置，快樂的邊吃雞排邊喝可樂。  
「小趙，你絕對不能跟你的孟叔叔一樣。」唐毅忽然語重心長地跟吃得很開心的小趙說。  
小趙滿嘴食物的說：「我不會的，唐叔叔～」

一頓飯就這樣配著小孩的嬉笑聲吵吵鬧鬧的吃完了。

「今天吃得真開心，下次還要不要一起出來吃飯啊？」孟少飛牽著小趙，三人站在店門口，天氣微涼。  
唐毅想了一下說：「可以。」  
「那留個電話啊。」孟少飛拿出手機，準備輸入唐毅的電話。  
唐毅報出一串數字後，孟少飛撥過去。  
「我沒帶手機。」  
「什麼年代了居然有人會沒帶手機？你原始人喔！」孟少飛笑道，「小趙，你說唐叔叔是不是怪人？」  
「孟叔叔你也很怪啊！」小趙認真的說。  
唐毅噗哧一聲笑出來。

「喂小趙你站哪邊的啊？」孟少飛輕敲小趙的頭。「那今天就這樣啦，我要送他回家了。下次約！」孟少飛笑著跟唐毅揮揮手，牽著小趙往捷運的方向走去，小趙依依不捨的邊走邊回頭跟唐毅揮手說再見，唐毅也站在原地，不停向小趙揮手。

直到兩人的背影消失不見，紅葉才出現。  
「我看你們吃得還不錯嘛！笑得那麼開心。」紅葉雙手環胸，有些得意地看向唐毅。  
唐毅瞥了她一眼，說：「開車。」  
「欸你要感謝我吧！他是不是很有趣？」紅葉又開始連珠炮，不停逼問唐毅他們說了什麼。  
「別再幫我安排下次的約會了。」唐毅略過所有問題，只說了這句。  
「為什麼，多試多機會耶，下一個會更好啊！」  
「我覺得這個就夠了。」

紅葉愣了一下，差點沒抓穩方向盤，她似乎意會到了什麼。  
「這個就夠了是什麼意思，你覺得可以？是這樣嗎？欸那你要請我吃飯啊，我是紅娘欸。」  
唐毅只是笑著看窗外。


	2. 購物

自從上次一起吃飯，又過了一個星期。  
這期間他們斷斷續續的互傳訊息，說說自己生活的瑣事。

今天是假日，唐毅決定到超市買點食材準備晚上做飯。

他推著推車，穿梭在超市的走道，一個熟悉的背影在他前面走著。

「少飛？」唐毅試探性的叫道。

「欸？唐毅！」孟少飛聽到有人叫他的名字馬上轉身，一時不察，把放在旁邊高高疊起的泡麵撞倒在地。  
「小心！」唐毅與他隔著推車，只能眼睜睜看著一切發生。  
「哈哈哈⋯」孟少飛尷尬的笑，手裡抱著才剛拿的泡麵，一瞬間不知道該先把手中的泡麵也一起放在地上，還是⋯唐毅見狀，要他將手中的泡麵放進他的推車裡，再一起把掉在地上的泡麵重新疊起來。

「謝謝你啊。你也來買東西？」孟少飛邊疊邊問。  
「對啊，晚上要煮飯。想說來採買一下。」唐毅把地上的泡麵交給他，兩人合作無間。  
「你會煮飯？看不出來耶！」孟少飛驚訝的說。  
「我養父教我的。」唐毅說到養父有些落寞，不過仍舊迅速收拾好情緒。  
「哇，都沒有人教我煮飯，我都自己買便當或煮泡麵。」孟少飛看了一眼唐毅購物車裡的泡麵。

聽到這，唐毅苦惱著該不該問孟少飛晚上要不要一起吃飯，卻又覺得會不會太唐突，停頓了一會沒回話。

「唐毅？」孟少飛看著突然呆愣的唐毅，在他眼前揮了揮手。

「啊？哦，今晚要不要一起可樂加辣？」唐毅迸出這麼一句，後悔也來不及了。  
「咦，好啊，太好了！期待今天的晚餐！」孟少飛開心的說，伸出手。  
唐毅望著那隻手，又當機了一次。

「你不站起來嗎？泡麵都疊好了。」孟少飛疑惑的問。  
「噢。」唐毅抓住孟少飛的手，站了起來。然後又停頓了一會，才將手放開。  
孟少飛臉紅了一下，問：「那今晚要吃什麼呀？你準備煮什麼？」  
「你吃蝦嗎？」  
「吃，都吃，我很好養的。」  
「那就煮個湯、炒個菜、再做辣味海鮮蛋包飯。」  
「聽起來就很好吃！」孟少飛的眼睛閃閃發亮，崇拜的看著唐毅，唐毅跟他對視不到兩秒鐘，就把眼神轉開，專注的看向冰櫃裡的菜。

挑了幾樣後，孟少飛坐上唐毅的車子，一起回到唐毅家。


End file.
